brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:KlayKopter/My Ideas for a New Pokemon Game! Part 1
'Hello! Welcome to my first blog series, where I introduce my ideas for brand new Pokemon Games! They are called Pokemon Land and Pokemon Sky! Now, enjoy!' The player is a 13-year-old living with his/her grandparents in Desceon Town, Conar to study. His/her parents are living in Inhai City of Conar, working as Pokemon Proffesors. When you reached the age of 13, your parents decided that it was time for you to start your journey, so they told you to travel to Inhai City to receive your first Pokemon. On your way to Inhai City, you met two kids of your age, who will be your rivals in this game. They found a box with three Pokemon inside it that someone must have left behind, which are the starter Pokemon of this game. They were wondering how they could share it, and since you were there, they said that they would let you pick one. The bold and confident kid will choose the Pokemon with the type advantage, while the shy one will choose the Pokemon that’s weak to yours. Both of them has had battles before, so they wanted to test out your abilities before they head home to tell their parents. After that, they go on their way, and you go on yours. The Pokemon you chose doesn’t have a Pokeball, so it follows you around. You will have to battle a few trainers on the way to Inhai City, and get to encounter some wild Pokemon too. If your Pokemon faints, there’s always a Pokemon Center in Desceon Town. When you arrive at Inhai City, your parents will welcome you and give you the Pokemon that they kept just for you. They saw the Pokemon you chose and asked you where it came from. (Of course you get to name your rivals at this point) They let you keep the Pokemon, gave you a Pokeball to keep it in, a Pokedex, 5 Pokeballs to catch wild Pokemon and a pair of Running Shoes. Your parents then told you that the gym was closed for rennovations, so you must head on to Konnang City for the first gym challenge. Your Pokemon enjoys being outside of its Pokeball, so it still follows you around. Separating Inhai City and Konnang City is the Amoler Highlands and Route 301. You first encounter a few trainers on the Highlands. There’s a small town called Tiviera Town on the Highlands, which is famous for its Daycare. There’s a big boulder blocking the path out of town and requires the field move Rock Smash to destroy. You must defeat all of the town’s fighters to earn HM Rock Smash. As you leave town, you are met up with the two rivals. They just started their own journeys, met your parents in Inhai City for their Trainer Cards and heard from them that you left for the Konnang Gym already. The three of you made a Triple Battle team and started to traverse through Amoler Highlands, beating multiple trainers on the way. You and the two are seperated before you enter Route 301, because the other two had to go back to Tiviera Town and stack up on Potions… ''Author's Note: Well that's it for the first part! This is pre-written up to after the second gym, so be sure to leave down in the comments below how you think the story would progress. Next part is going to be the first gym challenge, and the revealling of the evil team. I hope I see you there! '' Category:Blog posts